bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mohamed7845/Who is Better Seria/Lugina/Paris/Karl 7*
Note: Its been a while since I done this, but im doing it again so I hope you enjoy. Seria,Lugina,Paris,Karl have 7*s So tell me Who is Better - Skills Leader Skill: Sun Princess' Wave[Attack/Defense/RecoveryBrave Burst/] 40% boost to Atk, Def, boosts HC efficacy, reduction in BB gauge used during BB & probable slight HP recovery when attacked Extra Skill: ''Essence of Nature'' Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is above half & adds probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability to BB/SBB for 3 turns Brave Burst: Rhodonite Blazer[Support/Offense] 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec & boosts Spark damagefor 3 turns Super BB: ''Lævateinn Grace[Support/Offense] 23 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end, probable BB gauge boost from Spark damage &boosts Spark damage for 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Rainbow Blaze Seraphim[Support/Offense] 27 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, 2 turn massive Atk reduction, additional attack at turn's end & hugely bossts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: Cobalt Dragon's Roar[Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst] 40% boost to HP, Atk, boosts BB gauge when Sparking, when attacking and after each turn Extra Skill: ''Shining Bloodline'' Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is above half & adds BB gauge fill rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns Brave Burst: Cobalt Dragon Cut[Support/Offense] 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts own Atk, Def, Rec & BB Atk for 3 turns Super BB: ''Cobalt Royal Dragon Blast[Support/Offense] 26 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (consecutive uses boost damage, boosts OD, boosts BB Atk & Atk relative to HPfor 3 turns '''Ultimate BB: ''Freezing World: Heaven Zero[Heal/Support/Offense] 28 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max for 2 turns - '''Skills Leader Skill: ''--''[Attack/Defense/Brave Burst] 120% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns, chance to reduce damage taken from enemies & reduction in BB gauge required for BB Extra Skill: ''--''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Sky_Harbinger Sky Harbinger] Boosts Atk when BB gauge is full & when Sky Harbinger is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: ''--''[Support/Offense] 18 combo Earth attack on all enemies, boosts Atk for 3 turns & boost to allies' BB gauge Super BB: ''--''[Support/Offense] 23 combo Earth attack on all enemies, boosts Def for 3 turns, adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns & fills own BB gauge to max Ultimate BB: ''--''[Support/Offense] 5 combo Earth attack on single enemy, huge boost to BB Atk& Earth type's Atk for 1 turn - Skills Leader Skill: ''--''[Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst] 40% boost to HP, boost to BB gauge when damage is taken &chance of reducing damage taken to 1 Extra Skill: ''--''[http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Honor_Armor Honor Armor] Boosts Def when HP is more than half-full & when Honor Armor is equipped, 20% boost to all parameters Brave Burst: ''--''[Heal/Support/Offense] 17 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to BC and HC drop rate, nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns & heals HP to all allies Super BB: ''--''[Support/Offense] 23 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, boost to BB gauge when damage is taken & boosts Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns Ultimate BB: ''--''[Heal/Support/Offense] 25 combo Thunder attack on all enemies, gradually heals HP fully to all allies, boost to Atk, Def and Rec for 3 turns & all damage received is reduced to 1 for 1 turn Who is Better Seria Karl Lugina Paris Category:Blog posts